Constant Companion
by jellybeast
Summary: Just a short fluffy piece of Martouf thinking about Sam. Dont worry not too fluffy, just implied


**Constant Companion**

Martouf stood in the doorway of the SGC infirmary as he debated with Lantash. He was here to check up on Samantha, make sure she was ok after her accident. The problem was that Lantash, ever the scientist, wished to go check on her work in the Laboratory, again!

It was late and Martouf just wished to see her before he retired to his temporary quarters. At the moment he was just content to stand there and watch her sleep.

_You should not think about her so much. The Tok'Ra are known for their subtlety and stealth, this visit adheres to neither of these attributes. _Lantash warned again_._

_I am simply checking that she is alright, Lantash. I will not stay and I will not be seen._

_Is this the same as the last time you assured me we would not get caught, Martouf? _

_All this sarcasm, Lantash. You are spending too much time with Jacob Carter_

_Me! We share a body if I have been influenced by Jacob it has not been my own doing. You are giving us a bad reputation, Martouf._

_It happened only once, Lantash._

_Yes, but O'Neill has not stopped giving us suspicious glances since it happened._

_I had noticed that. Do you think he truly mistrusts us?_

_No, I believe he may just be jealous_

…_of us? _

_Yes, Martouf. Surely you must see the attraction between him and Samantha._

_I try not to… _

They both chuckled to themselves in the low lamp light of the medical room. As he silently conversed with Lantash he saw her move in her sleep. A fast, jerky action, the type you only see when someone is having a nightmare.

He moved towards the side of her bed just as she awoke with a cry. Her hands moved up as if to defend herself from some unknown attacker.

She looked at him from under a haze of sleep and drugs."Martouf?" She asked weakly.

Instead of answering he simply moved and sat on the edge of the white infirmary bed, slowly taking her hand in his own. He made sure to carefully avoid the IV in her arm. All these machines and tubes, was she really that unwell?

_Most probably just a precaution against infection_ Lantash reassured him as she opened her eyes again.

"It is alright, Samantha. It was only a dream" He said softly, running his thumb slowly across the back of her hand. In what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

She breathed out a gasp "It felt so real!" She said in a dazed voice, turning her face towards him. He got caught in those deep blue eyes and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

_She is not Jolinar, Martouf. She is not blended, only a human_. Lantash reminded him.He had felt Martouf this way only once before and it had ended in heartbreak, for both of them. Lantash did not think he could watch Martouf go through that again.

They sat silently searching each others faces for a minute before Sam came back to her senses with an 'umm'. "I need to get back to my lab, SG 11's still out there" A slightly panicked edge to her voice.

"You need to rest, they have others working on their safe return" He comforted her. She was usually so in control. To see something affect her so immensely disturbed him.

He lost his train of thought as he took in her pale complexion. She shut her eyes and shook her head sharply. "I can't sleep, every time I shut my eyes I…I see…" She stopped short and shut her eyes as if caught in the disturbing memory again.

Lantash felt a stab of guilt at what had happened to the woman in front of them. _I will make it up to her somehow Martouf. Although she may just assume it was just your apology, anyway._

_I will make sure she knows…But not tonight, let her rest, Lantash._

Martouf was not accustomed to this, this overwhelming need to take away her pain. She had no symbiote to console her, to give her reassurances, she was alone.

_Humans are very social beings; they rely on others to provide the support they require. _Lantash prodded again.

_Would you prefer to be in control, Lantash? He replied_, getting exasperated by his constant 'back seat driving'.

_I am merely trying to help, Martouf, you know I feel the same_. Was all he said before fading into the back of his mind. Martouf sighed as he turned to watch her again.

"Close your eyes, Samantha" He instructed. She looked up at him, seeming to evaluate him for a moment before letting her eyelids drop over weary eyes.

"You need to relax, let go, do not hear anything except for my voice"

She responded with what he presumed was nod, but could just as easily been a muscle twitching.

He continued "Imagine a world with two moons. There is a smooth flat desert and a low sandy ridge joining it to a vast ocean." He said as he watched her relax. "You are sitting in the sand and you look out across the water at the setting suns as they bathe you, and everything around you, in a brilliant golden glow."

"The planet Noctana" She said as she frowned in recognition of the place from Jolinars' memories. Still keeping her eyes tight shut.

"Yes" He said with a serene smile "We spent the night there before Jolinar left. Tell me, what do you hear?" he said.

"The wind rushing across the sand" She paused and smiled "The water lapping against the shore... It's beautiful." She whispered.

He watched her features as she relaxed into sleep and he had to agree.

"Yes" He said softly "It is beautiful"

_She's all alone; she has no symbiote to help her through these hard times, _Lantash lamented.

Slowly, he placed her hand back under the thin infirmary blanket and stood.

He would be her voice of reason, her constant.

Because everybody deserves a companion.


End file.
